cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Lydia
"I have a high art. I wound with cruelty those that wound me" - Darth Lydia Summary Like many young Twi'leks, Bastila was sold into slavery when she was young. She was purchased by a human couple from Coruscant who considered themselves "activists". They bought her in order to "free" her and they adopted her as their own child. Her Human parents were well-to-do and raised Bastila like a princess. It's no surprise that she quickly turned into a spoiled brat. This was compounded by the fact that she was Force Sensitive. The Jedi Temple had actualy tried to take her in but Bastila's parents would not allow it. The Temple's concern for her was quickly pushed aside when the Clone Wars began. Left to her own devices, Bastila used the Force to slice the holonet and found a lot of supposedly "secret" information, including a hiden Sith Holocron. When she accessed the Holocron, a Sith Force Ghost was released. The Sith Ghost presented himself as a friend to Bastila and began training her in the ways of the Dark Side. He avoided certain Sith Doctrines as he never agreed with the "Rule of Two" and wanted Bastila to be a wild and random force of Chaos and destruction. When she reached her teenage years, Bastila began to realize her true power. Her ghostly mentor gave her the Sith name of "Darth Lydia" and adorned her with Sith tattoos. She arranged the "accidental" deaths of her parents and inherited all of their wealth. In public she appears to be a spoiled, rich, party girl. While not innaccurate, this only what she allows people to see. She is gregarious and affectionate with people, even strangers, so no one suspects her true nature. Biography Early Childhood Bastila was born on Ryloth in 30 BBY. Like many Twi’lek girls, her family viewed her a source of income rather than a child of their own blood. She was sold to the Hutts before she reached two years of age. Life with the Hutts was hard but she had a strange advantage. She instinctively seemed to know when trouble was coming and was exceptional skilled at getting herself out of it. Of course, this was the first manifestations of her Force abilities. She seemed almost unnaturally lucky and punishments meant for her often landed elsewhere. She also seemed to be able to persuade people to leave her alone. The exception was Fezzer and Ziffa, a Toydarian and Dugg pair of bullies that liked to make her life miserable. For some reason, Fezzer seemed immune to her persuasions Rescue from slavery When Bastila was eight she was suddenly transferred from the Hutts to the home of a wealthy Coruscant couple. Bastila was shocked when they told her they were setting her free from slavery and adopting her as their daughter. They doted on her and treated her like a princess and Bastila devoured their affection like candy. They were well meaning but rather clueless and very easy to manipulate. Bastila made the most of her situation and in short order was the darling of Coruscant’s social scene. The Jedi Temple Living on Coruscant, it wasn’t long before she attracted the attention of the Jedi. Her use of the Force drew them to Bastila’s home like moths to the flame. They were concerned, especially in the permissive environment she lived in, that she could easily be lead to the Dark Side. They made a case for taking her to the Jedi Temple to be trained but her parent’s refused. She was their darling and they couldn’t bear to part with her. It also raised their social status that the Jedi were interested in Bastila. Holocron By the age of twelve, Bastila had used the Force to become an exceptionally skilled slicer. There was nothing out of her reach on the Holonet. Allowing the Force to guide her, she found her way to dark corners of the net were secret things were hidden. One of those things was Sith Holocron hidden in Coruscant’s Undercity. Using her Force Persuasion and Telekinesis, Bastila was able to make her way, alone, to the location of the Holocron. Activating it was almost easy. All it required was her touch and it did the rest by itself. Once activated, it released the Force Ghost of Sith Lord Darth Lascivious. Darth Lascivious had been slain when the “Rule of Two” was implemented. His spirit had been trapped in the Holocron and cast away. He immediately sensed the Force in Bastila and offered to teach her the ways of the Force and she readily agreed. Her gave her the Sith name, Darth Lydia. Accidents After two years of training, Darth Lydia was the match of any other Sith Lord still existing. Her master cautioned her, however, that it would be unwise to draw the attention of Darth Sidious, who currently held the reins of power. It would be best to keep herself hidden, until Sidious inevitably brought about his own destruction. While out with her family at the age of fourteen, their speeder suffered a mysterious guidance system failure and crashed into the depths of the Undercity. Bastila’s parents were killed instantly but she miraculously survived. Bastila inherited all of her parent’s wealth and holdings and the story rocketed her to the top of Coruscant’s social scene. Coruscant Party Girl After the death of her adoptive parents, Bastila seemed to attack life with abandon. She hosted and attended the wildest parties, often traveling between planets just to attend. She indulged every sort of passion and no excess was avoided. Her company was sought out by Holo Stars and Politicians alike. Powers and Abilities Bastila possesses the standard abilities of Force users but there were some areas where she excelled. She was very adept at manipulating others through the Force. She was able to stimulate or suppress other’s emotions in accordance to whatever she was trying to get from them. Bastila was also very good with Telekinesis and an expert in lightsaber combat. Bastila is also an expert slicer. Personality and Traits Batila’s personality would never give indication of her allegiance to the Dark Side. She is openly friendly and very affectionate, even with strangers. She has a deep appreciation for humor, especially humor that touches on the absurd. She delights in exaggerated imitations of Political figures and famous Jedi Knights. Her darker nature is only seen when she’s on missions and even then, she believes that she is doing good. Bastila actually supports the Republic and believes she fights for good, she’s just willing to use deadly Force and the Dark Side to accomplish her goals. She even believes that she is just using her Dark Master for his knowledge and when she no longer needs him, she plans to trap him in the Holocron she freed him from. Bastila also has a thing about bullies. Seeing someone get bullied just sets her off, due to her own experiaces with the Hutts. Equipment Bastila has a impressive collection of lightsabers. Some she built herself and others she has collected from various sources. More than one comes from someone who fell to her blade. Bastila has also used her considerable wealth to purchase her own Attack Cruiser. It’s an older one that was decommissioned but it suits her purposes. It’s her private refuge away from the madness of the city and her personal transportation around the Galaxy. She also has her own starfighter and Bloodfin speeder bike. Behind the Scenes I've officially change my name in game to Darth Lydia, so if you're looking for me in game, that's the name to use. Dath Lydia is my homage to Darth Talon in the Star Wars: Legacy comics. She is bar-none my favorite Sith/Dark Side character in the entire Star Wars universe. I've played a version of Darth Lydia in almost every online game/forum that's I've been on. Category:Characters